An electrical cable fitting is used to securely mount electrical cables through a knockout opening of an enclosure (e.g., electrical box, outlet box, junction box). Currently, there are various electrical cable fittings available in the market such as a straight duplex fitting (FIG. 1) and a single fitting with a 90 degree construction (FIG. 2). Generally, each electrical cable fitting with a 90 degree construction available in the market includes a base member and a cover secured to the base member with a screw or other connector. This design and configuration provide one entry for multiple electrical cables. However, due to the direction of the electrical cables and the limited space available around the enclosure, it is often difficult and inconvenient to work with the currently available electrical cable fittings. Users need a 90 degree fitting with more than one entry for the multiple electrical cables to install them more effectively and efficiently.
Accordingly, although various electrical cable fittings are available currently in the market, further improvements are possible for fittings with a 90 degree construction that provide easy installation of electrical cables therewithin.